


Pink Lilies

by Nana8



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Impregnation, Kinky, Mild OoC, Moving On, Post-Break Up, mild mentions of tifa lockhart, mild mentions of zack fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana8/pseuds/Nana8
Summary: Aerith ruined a perfectly good movie night with one single statement."You and I should have a baby together."
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Aerith ruined a perfectly good movie night with one single statement.

"You and I should have a baby together."

Cloud choked on his sprite, gave her a look, reached for her wine glass and said: "Ok, no more drinking." He took the beverage and moved it to the far end of his coffee table, thinking she's just teasing.

"Cloud, I'm serious." Aerith said sitting upright. She had been resting her head against his shoulder while hugging both her legs, very comfortable on the new sofa that he had bought a month ago. "We should have a baby together. You and me."

He sat back against the soft suede of the couch and folded his arms. "We're not married."

Was she serious about this? Did she really want kids with him of all people? Why?

Aerith giggled and repositioned herself so she could place her feet on the timber floor. "And it's not the 1800s either. I'm not going to be punished for having a child out of wedlock. There are plenty of single moms out there in the world. Times have changed, silly."

He snorted. It was one of those rare occasions that Aerith would call him silly. The first time was during her visit to Strife's humble abode, where Claudia simply broke her son's cool façade, and Aerith still used it at times to tease him. "Fair enough, but you and I aren't dating either." He replied. "I'm not exactly sure most women are lining up to be single mothers and you're coming off fresh from your break up with Zack."

Aerith pouted, a little annoyed with the reminder. "I wouldn't call it fresh, Mister. But it's true. I'm 29 and I always thought that I would be married now." She sighed. "All those years with Zack. Had I known that it wasn't going anywhere I would have ended things earlier. I should have ended it earlier. After him and I broke up, I took time to think about what I want in life and what I have to do to get there. I realized that with the current state of my career and where I am both financially and mentally, I'm ready to have a kid."

Cloud turned off the movie. Luke Skywalker fighting his dad would have to wait, this was definitely a serious conversation. Aerith and her ex, Zack, had dated for about 3 years. Zack, for all intents and purposes, was a pretty cool guy. He liked being outdoors, mountain hiking or just hanging out at Costa del Sol or 7th Heaven.

Zack had the kind of adventurous personality that brought Aerith to new places and making her forget her fears, and she thrived when she was with him. Unfortunately, he also liked fucking girls that weren't his girlfriend. Aerith didn't find out until she literally walked in on him mid-blowjob in the middle of the bed that they shared. That was roughly a year ago, Aerith subsequently moved out after she found out. She stayed with Cloud for about 3 months until she managed to find her own apartment, not too far away from his. After that, they start hanging out almost every week.

They would cook, go to restaurants, watch movies at home or in theaters, go out to parks or talk about their plans for the future, the kinds of things that friends do together.

Wasn't it? The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like those 3 months living with Aerith was more as lovers than as friends. The only difference was that he hadn't been intimate with Aerith.

Did he want to be?

He shook those thoughts out of his head and focused at the task. "So, let me get this straight. You've been thinking about having a kid for a week?"

"No, I've been thinking about having a kid for about two years now. I just needed to be in a place where I was stable enough before trying. I had a lot of growing up to do." She retorted.

Cloud nodded. "Huh, ok."

He agreed with her on that. Not only had she started her childhood dream business, it was humbly flourishing too. She had been acquainted with more people and more areas, actively planning hangouts and events for the local orphanage. Zack had encouraged her enough to that degree. Too bad he couldn't keep his dick out of other woman.

"I've been thinking about having a kid with you since July of last year, back when I realized Zack and I had no future." Aerith stated, matter-of-factly.

He blinked. That long?

"It's not like you haven't thought about it." She giggled.

"Having a baby with you?" He echoed, trying to play it cool. He took a sip of his soda. "Nope. Never crossed my mind." Although he was at the age where he had to think about settling down and having kids, the thought had honestly never crossed his mind. Cloud had dated around and had relationships of course, but none of them lasted. The last serious relationship he had was about three years ago and that had ended badly.

"Not having a baby with me." said Aerith shaking her head. "Having sex with me. I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, when you think I didn't notice." Coming from Aerith, it was sudden and very bold, but also unsurprisingly her. She ran her fingers, traced a path across her cleavage drawing his attention to the fair white skin of her chest and the scattering of beauty marks across it. Cloud felt a pulse of lust throb through his privates and heartbeat quicken in anticipation. Was this really happening?

It was true. He'd be lying if he haven't fantasized what sex with Aerith would be like. Aerith was beautiful. Thin and petite with a heart shaped face and long brown hair braided with a simple bow. She had lovely legs, something that has always been teasingly hidden away by her long and half-buttoned skirt. At the moment, she was wearing a light pink singlet dress, skirt tucked away enough. He stared longingly at the smooth paleness of her legs.

"Ok, but why me?"

Her eyes beamed. "You're handsome, you're smart, you're decently accomplished, you come from a good family and you have a good heart."

Handsome?

"Thanks, I guess." He said with a smirk. He didn't think of himself as particularly handsome. He tried to keep himself groomed and hair short. Worked out at least three days a week. Two days of weights and one day of boxing drills ensured he was lean and fit. Most days, he was busy at work.

Aerith shifted, lifting her legs to the top of the couch. "Not what I meant ofcourse. You're a good person, Cloud. Anyone would be lucky to have you." She said, leaning over and placing a hand onto his cheek. From this close, he could smell her perfume. Vanilla mixed in with flowers of some kind. She had never worn perfume before on their movie nights, had she been planning this all along? He breathed in her scent and felt his heartbeat quicken.

"Tifa had been unpleasant with you, hadn't she?" Aerith murmured under her breath. Cloud felt a stab of pain in his heart at the mere mention of his ex's name. But that pain was quickly quashed when her fingers, soft and supple turned his head to face her. His blue eyes met her own. Her eyes were green and quivering with fear, excitement and lust. "I know you've thought about having sex with me." She murmured, wrapping her arms behind his neck. "because I've thought the same thing about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild out of character starts here due to: dirty-talking (mostly from Aerith), swearing, Cloud's debatable kink
> 
> Enjoy~

The kiss caught him by surprise, it had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone that he had forgotten how good kissing felt. The taste of her lips, the softness of her body pressed up against his as she moved to straddle him against the couch. He melted into the kiss. The feeling of closeness as their lips pressed up against each other.

The feel and smell of her as she straddled and moved with him.

Aerith gasped when his hands moved to her back and brought her body closer, pressing up against his own. He could feel the softness of her breast press up against his chest, a sensation that sent his heart racing. Aerith responded by deepening the kiss and opening her mouth to allow his tongue access. Their tongues tangled and untangled with each other as they explored the taste and feeling of each other. She tasted sweet and watery, with the slightest hint of bitter grapes. Probably from the glass of wine.

Aerith moaned softly as she moved against him, grinding her most private of places against his crotch. The only thing separating the two were a few pieces of fabric, his pants and her black shorts. Unrestricted by the fabric of his slacks, he could feel himself growing to full mast within seconds. Aerith moaned softly and rocked herself against him, giving him a sloppy lap dance. He moved his hands up the curve of her back and wrapped her hair around his hand as if it were a rope. With a gentle tug, she gasped in shock as he lightly but forcefully pulled her head back and away from his lips. He moved down to her exposed neck and she gasped deeply as he began tracing down the path of her neck with licks and kisses. He savored the taste of her, salty from her sweat and bitter from her lotion. He continued to make his way down, stopping at her collar bone to lick at the nape.

"Cloud." Aerith gasped with a whisper that could barely be heard. Her voice had taken on a husky quality, filled with lust and desire.

"Cloud." She gasped again, this time more loudly. He ignored her and continued down to her chest. Aerith was in no way busty or voluptuous but he still enjoyed being able to dive his head into her cleavage and ravage it with his mouth. Her fragrance, her taste was overwhelming his senses, driving his lust to new heights. He couldn't get enough of it as he continued to worship her with his tongue. The softness of her skin, the sensual sounds she made with each kiss, lick or bite.

She panted as he kissed the tops of her breasts, alternating between soft pecks, long lashes of tongue and gentle bites on the supple flesh. His hands started to slowly roll her dress upward, first exposing her belly, then her ribs and finally her bra clad breasts. Aerith disengaged herself from him and took off the rest of the dress herself. Her bra wasn't anything sexy and tantalizing, its function was to keep them in place. A simple bra that lacked any lace or anything else remotely sexy, but it was the person that was wearing that excited him.

Aerith, someone he got to know for the last ten years, half naked and straddling him. He took a moment to drink in her appearance, the slim flat tummy, the soft curve of her hips. He admired the size of her breasts, seemingly bigger thanks to her bra. He drank in her appearance, having seen Aerith in a bikini before and he was familiar with the size and shape, but this was something new and exciting. Now he could look at her without feeling awkward.

Cloud noticed details about her body that he never got to see during their beach trips. The scattering of tiny brown beauty marks across her chest or the tiny red splotching of a birthmark on her shoulder. He stared at the rolled up dress on Aerith's hands, still not believing that this was happening. She tossed it to the side and gave him a teasing grin that caused his heartbeat to quicken and send blood down towards his penis. He dove back in, kissing the curve and shape of her breasts, so tantalizingly soft. Aerith gasped loudly and pressed his head against her tits, keeping him there as he worshipped them with his mouth and tongue. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he rolled the bottom of her bra up, revealing them beneath. Her nipples were small and pink, the color of peaches. He continued to kiss at her breasts, enjoying the silky flesh and supple softness of their size. He stopped just before his tongue reached the nub of her nipple, instead he let his tongue draw circles around her areola, careful not to let it touch the raised mound. She moaned in protest and placed two hands at the back of his head as if she were afraid that he would stop his oral ministrations. He finally covered her nipple with his mouth and swirled his tongue around the base, careful not to touch the waiting nub. She gasped in response and pressed his head harder.

"Cloud," she gasped, was she begging or moaning? "Cloud." Fingers tangled around his hair, keeping them at her chest.

He flicked his tongue rapidly against her nipple, alternating between softly biting at the nub, suckling on the reddened flesh and licking the hardened flesh. He repeated the motion on her other breast, worshipping every part. Aerith cupped both sides of his chin and lifted his head back upwards. Their lips met again, the kiss this time was more passionate, less lustful, he kissed her like a lover, his love. Their heart soared as her tongue mashed against his. He was elated. He was kissing Aerith. The girl who had been with him for nearly all his major life milestones. Who he had studied with, hangout with, dined with. Aerith who had shown her vulnerable side to him when she had gotten her heart broken. Aerith who had cheered with his mother when he got his master's degree, who had stayed up with him through long assignment and sleepless nights. Aerith who was now half naked from the bottom up and kissing him like they were lovers who had been intimately familiar with each other for years.

How could he been blind for so long?

Aertih pulled him out of his drunken stupor by breaking the kiss. His lips suddenly feeling empty without hers. Their gaze met and time stopped for just a second. She leaned in close to him and nibbled on his earlobe, the hot mist of her breath sending shivers up his spine.

"My turn." She whispered into his ear. He nearly came right then and there.

She moved down kissing his neck while clawing at his shirt with her nails, hungry for more. He responded in kind, moving his hands down the small back and grabbing her ass with both hands. Aerith mewled approvingly, her teeth pressingly deep into his neckbone, undoubtedly leaving marks. Her hands dove under his t-shirt so they could caress his chest. "Why is your shirt still on?" Aerith murmured, her hands desperately trying to get it off his body.

He took the clue, removed his shirt and tossed it in the same general direction that she had tossed her dress. Aerith bit her lower lip in approval at the sight of his shirtless body. She dove back into his neck, kissing, licking and biting, while her hands caressed his body. He tries to keep fit, running once a week, and lifting weights twice a week. Aerith clearly approved, she couldn't stop touching him. "Fuck." He murmured, as she moved down to kiss his chest.

Frantic, delicate, hands pawed at the button on the top of his pants, undoing it with a clumsiness that he didn't expect from Aerith. He still couldn't believe this was happening. She finally managed to undo the button and zipper that held his pants together, her hands snaking into them to reach for his hardened cock.

He groaned loudly when her soft hands grasped his shaft and freed it from its confines. Aerith fell forward onto his chest as she ran her hands up and down his full length. "Wow. Had I known, I would have told you sooner." She whispered into his ear, her voice husky and filled with lust.

He lifted his hips and let her take the rest of his shorts off. Aerith pulled them down to his ankles, sinking down to her knees as she did so. Now she was face-to-face with his penis. Cloud wasn't exactly the biggest in the world, but also had enough partners in the past to know that he's not exactly small either. Yet before Aerith's petite figure, he looked just right.

"You're so beautiful, Cloud." She said, her hands slowly running up and down his length. He gasped at the softness of her hands gliding against his shaft every now and then, she would stop at the top and rub her thumb over the head of his thick cock. She moved in and gave his shaft a soft peck with her lips, he quivered with excitement. Seeing his reaction, Aerith got bolder and ran her tongue agonizingly slowly up the length of his cock, stopping just at the bottom of his head. He was so hard and ready.

"You taste so good." Aerith moaned before she took him into her mouth.

The soft wetness of her mouth was almost too much for him to bear and he almost exploded in her mouth right then and there. He had read somewhere that the tissue inside the mouth are similar to the tissue in the vagina. Would this be what it would feel like to fuck Aerith? She didn't give him a chance to ponder that thought as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She kept her mouth tight around his cock, wrapping her tongue around the shaft while sucking on it with her mouth.

She bobbed up and down on his full length, taking him deeper into the depths of her mouth each dive. She took a deep breath and went down on him, down into her throat, he nearly came right then and there. The sensation of his cock being wrapped around her tight throat muscles, the soft warmth and slick passage of her throat was driving him insane. "Oh, fuck." He gasped, his hands gripping the back of her head to keep his cock lodged inside of her esophagus. The tightness was unbearable, he could feel every bit of her throat around him.

Cloud then slowly, lightly released the hold on her head, worried she was running out of air. Aerith slowly disengaged her deep throat and slid her mouth off of his cock, a single long thread of saliva and precum was still connected from her lips to his cock head. He groaned at the sight and pulled her up to kiss him, not caring that her mouth had just been wrapped around him. Their tongues danced again as his fingers lightly tugged on her shorts.

He needed her. He wanted her. He had no idea how much he wanted Aerith until tonight. All those times they hung out, cooking together, eating together, just being around each other.

Aerith gently placed a hand on his chest and pushed herself away. "Let me." She whispered. She turned around, hooked both thumbs through the waistband of her pants and pulled it down; bending to give him a good view of her ass as she did so. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of Aerith's red knickers. She turned and gave him a look so mischievous that it made his cock visibly twitch.

"Like what you see?" She asked innocently, turning around to face him. She was now practically naked, wearing nothing except her lacey red underwear. He nodded, his breath caught in his throat. Never would he have imagined that he would be in a situation like this. Aerith grinned at the sight of his nervousness. She did a small spin, showing off her body for Cloud. He breathed deeply at the sight of her, so beautiful. Aerith stepped forward slowly, sauntering towards him at an agonizingly slow pace. He watched each of her steps, admiring her smooth alabaster skin and lovely legs.

"Good, because I wore this just for you." Aerith giggled, she hooked her thumbs on the waistband of her underwear and played with them a bit, teasing him about what was waiting for him underneath. She continued stepping forward. Her hands reach out to him and straddled his lap, delicate fingers taking hold of his cock shaft, now so hard that it was practically painful.

"All those times we spent together. All that time living together, I always wanted you to fuck me." Aerith boldly confessed, surprising him. Her fingers working their magic on his cockhead. He groaned at the sensations as she positioned him at her entrance, pulling her knickers aside. He could feel the heat and wetness emanating from her delicate lips to her cunt. His cock felt harder than it had been. "Those times I walked around naked, hoping that you would see me when you come in. I never locked the door when I showered because I wanted you to come in to take me. I masturbated with the door unlocked hoping you would walk in on me. I wanted you to fuck me. Oh GOD!"

Aerith's dirty talk was interrupted by Cloud thrusting his cock upwards and penetrating her. She had finally pushed him to the edge, he had to fuck her. It was all that was on his mind. She gasped loudly as his cock breached her depths, piercing through her wet canal.

Tight.

She was so tight that only his cockhead was able to get in. Both of Aerith's hands went to his shoulders, gripping them tightly, nails digging into his flesh. Her face contorted in an expression of pain and pleasure, her eyes half-lidded as she bit her lip. She looked so beautifully sexy.

"You ok?" He breathed out. The tightness of her pussy was almost unbearable.

She nodded, barely. "Yeah. It hurts a little, but I like it." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I can feel you everywhere." Aerith took a few breaths, lifted herself up and sank a bit deeper onto his cock, this time she got a little bit of shaft inside of her. She raised her hips and went down again, impaling herself deeper and deeper into his manhood. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." She moaned with each movement.

His hands found his way to her hips, gently guiding her up and down onto his length, his grip tightening with each of Aerith's dips on him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation of her most intimate of places, trying to match his thrusts with her plunges. Cloud moaned as he penetrated her deeper and deeper, their pace going faster and faster until she bottomed out on him, the head of his cock pressing up against her womb.

"Oh, fuck." He muttered.

Aerith giggled and cupped his face with her hands, pulling him into a kiss, this one gentle and loving. "Hey, guess what." She whispered softly with a smile.

"What?" He said, trying to lean back in to kiss her. She playfully pulled back keeping him from kissing her, all the while continuing to grind her crotch against him.

"You're fucking me." She said and kissed him softly. Her breathing was deep and ragged as she continued to ride him. "I'm close." She moaned. He could feel her passage, slick and warm, gripping him and she continued to slide up and onto his cock.

That awakened something in Cloud. Not like this. Not during their first time together. He wanted to be the one to make Aerith cum, he didn't want her just servicing him. He wanted to make her feel good too. Cloud wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, feeling her small breasts smash against his chest. She yelped in surprise, giggling as he stood up with his cock still buried inside of her pussy, picking her up in the process. She kissed him again, their tongues tangling and untangling with each other, the taste of her was intoxicating.

He carried her into his bedroom, his cock buried inside of her all the while they kissed. Aerith yelped loudly as he slipped out of her and dropped the both of them onto his bed, giggling loudly when she realized where they were. "Oh, you naughty boy." She teased when she landed on Cloud's bed, sinking into the sheets as she did.

"Damn right." He growled, kissing her, tongues danced in unison with each other. Until Aerith bit his lip,

"Oh yeah?" She countered, removing her red laced panties.

"Yeah." He said, positioning himself.

"Show me." She said, her voice hard.

Once again, Cloud's cock entered the depths of her waiting pussy, piercing through her. Aerith moaned loudly at the intrusion. "Fuck me." She said. "Fuck m-" Aerith's words were suddenly cut off by him thrusting into her. "SHIT."

He pounded into her, the previous tightness of her pussy had been replaced by a slick warmth passage that gripped his cock with each movement. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh, hips crashing into hips, cock thrusting into pussy. The time for love-making had long passed. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to fuck Aerith. They could make love later. He wanted to show her how much he wanted her, how much he wanted to make her his. The silence of the room was broken by the sound of his hips slapping against Aerith's. The silky wet vice of her cunt gripping his cock so tightly that it was almost painful.

He could feel the pressure building in his loins. His balls were tightening and he could feel his cum surging up the length of his cock. Cloud fought back as best as he could to hold back his orgasm, a losing battle. Aerith kept her arms wrapped around, egging him on with her words. " Yes, that feels so good." She moaned into his ear, her arms strengthening the grip they had behind his neck, pulling him down to her. He sank downwards without any resistance, his lips and teeth going right for the nape of her neck.

She mewled as he bit down softly, sucking on the neck. He wanted to leave a mark, wanted to claim her as his. He wanted everyone to know that Aerith Gainsborough belonged to him. "You fuck me so good, Cloud. I want you to feel good too." He could feel her pussy contracting and tightening, she was close.

"I'm gonna come." She moaned into his ear. "Come with me. Come inside me. I want you to come inside me."

He groaned. Her words were driving him to heights that he didn't even know that he could reach. "You want it?" He growled between gritted teeth, the pace of his thrusts was faster than anything that he had put out. He wanted this more than anything he had ever wanted before in life. The animalistic part of his brain had taken over, all that mattered was fucking her, making her his and making sure that she took his seed. His hips piston into her, the squeeze of her cunt growing tighter and tighter on his cock with each thrust. "You want it?"

"Yeah, I want it." Aerith said, her face flushed red with lust. "Master."

He felt a small spurt of cum shoot out from his cock at her words. He steeled his nerves and focused, he wasn't ready for this to be over yet. Aerith had other plans though. She pulled Cloud closer to her.

"Did you like that? Yeah, I knew what you like. I found out on your computer a while ago. We can do that if you want, I can call you Master. You can put a collar on me, Master. Tie me up and fuck me senseless Master. You can do all of those things just as long as you give me your baby." Aerith said moaning into his ear, she kept her arm firm on the back of his neck keeping him close to her. Her warm breath tickling his ear as she spoke. "I want to feel you cum inside of me. Make me yours. Mark me. Impregnate me. I'm yours. I've always been yours. I want you to put a baby inside of me. I want you to make me have your baby. I want you keep fucking me even when I'm pregnant. I want to suck your cock while pregnant with your baby."

That was it. Those were the words that drove Cloud over the edge. He gave her one last thrust, burying himself as deep as he could inside of her. The head of his cock pressing up against the closed entrance of her womb. His vision went white as he exploded inside of her, his cock spluttering as it shot out rope after rope of semen deep inside of her pussy. The feeling of his cum shooting inside her triggered Aerith's orgasm as well. Her pussy clamped down onto his cock, milking every last drop out of him, as her back arched, her body stiffened and her mouth opened in a silent howl as she came. He continued to pump into her, emptying himself as much as he could inside of her.

Slowly he came down from his high, having never cum like that before. Aerith's orgasm lasted way longer than his own, small tremors were still running through her body when he came to. "Are you ok?" He asked.

She put a hand to his cheek. "Don't I look it?" She said, her voice still shaky. "I just need a minute."

Cloud nodded. "That was...something else."

"Definitely." Aerith chortled in agreement. "You're very skilled." Cloud laughed and slowly dislodged his softening cock from her cunt. He groaned at the loss of tightness that was gripping him. He got off of her and ran his fingers along the curve of her jaw, tracing a line of sweat that had dripped down. Aerith let out a long yawn, she looked so cute. "Tired." She mumbled, turning over so she could rest on her side. Cloud pulled his blue plaid patterned blanket over her and slipped a pillow under her head.

"Sleep with me." She murmured, her voice soft and already drifting off.

Cloud felt a pang of emotion hit his heart. Sex was one thing and he had shared a bed with Aerith before, but this was different. He crawled under the covers and she snuggled herself next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Different, but good. Aerith fell asleep first, the soft sounds of her snoring cutting through the silence of his bedroom. Cloud could feel the exhaustion of their love making starting to kick in, he joined her not too long afterwards. 

* * *

Cloud woke up to an empty bed and empty space next to him. A wash of sadness hit him. Did Aerith sneak out before he woke up? Was last night a mistake to her? What would happen to their friendship now? He put a hand to his head. Did they go too far last night? His head pounded with thoughts and pain.

"Are you ok?" Said a voice from the doorway. He looked up to see Aerith, hair free from her bow and cascading past her shoulders. She's wearing one of his dress shirts; the buttons barely done. The coat tails of Cloud's dress shirt did little to cover up her beautiful legs.

"Hey."

"Heya." Aerith said with a smile, taking a seat next to him. The bottoms of his shirt rode up when she sat, exposing even more smooth creamy skin. From this close, he could see that his shirt was the only thing she was wearing, felt a fresh throb off attention from his manhood just thinking about the body hidden beneath his shirt. "Last night was amazing." She said with a smile.

Cloud smiled too. "Yeah, I can't believe we did all that." He ran his fingers through his hair and after a moment said: "I think we should talk about last night."

Aerith nodded.

"I understand that you want a kid." He started, his heart raced and his insides shook. "But I don't think that I can let you have one on your own."

"Do you think last night was a mistake?" Aerith asked, her face darkening as she spoke.

Cloud shook his head. "No. Last night was probably the best sex that I've ever had. The fact that it was with you just made it better." His face heating up, and scooted himself close to Aerith. "It's just...that I can't let someone have my child and not be a part of their life. That's not how I was raised and that's not how my morals work."

"So, you're saying you want to have a child with me?" She asked.

"I'm saying...that if I did give you a baby, that I would want to be there with you." He said.

Aerith smiled, her eyes bright. "Why don't we start with a date first." She said, softly, "I hope that we'll end up together, we already know each other really well and we've been friends for a long time. We'll be together and I'd like for that kid to someday call me mom and you dad."

Cloud's eyes softened at the thought. "Yeah. Guess we could start by going out to breakfast together."

"Not just yet." Aerith said, she started to undo the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. "I saw the way you were looking at my legs earlier, breakfast can wait."

The blood from his face rushed down to his loins as she moved into kiss him.

_Cloud and Aerith were going to be better than okay._

_-Fin_


End file.
